


Keith's Help

by SoftAnxiousPatton



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bisexual Disaster Lance (Voltron), Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Cuban Lance (Voltron), Feelings, Feelings Realization, Gay Keith (Voltron), Gay Shiro (Voltron), Gender-Neutral Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Hunk & Lance (Voltron) Friendship, Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, Lance (Voltron)-centric, Lance just wants to know who he is, M/M, Oblivious Lance (Voltron), Pansexual Hunk (Voltron), Sexuality Crisis, Space Dad Shiro (Voltron), Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, adam is only mentioned, and so, but not as bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-26 02:49:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19759054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoftAnxiousPatton/pseuds/SoftAnxiousPatton
Summary: When one is in space for a while, one starts to think. Voltron are stuck in space for an undetermined amount of time so what does that leave for Lance? A whole lot of thinking. Specifically about who he is and his sexuality.So Lance starts to question himself it and thus came his realization about his attraction to boys. He only knows two people who he could talk to about it. Shiro or Keith.What'll happen if he chooses Keith?





	1. Chapter 1 ~ Advice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'know I realized a lot of Klance fanfics where Lance is figuring out his sexuality, he often goes to Shiro for advice. But then I thought, what if he asks Keith instead? And so this was born! Enjoy!
> 
> [Warning: Mature Language]

Lance had two options. Shiro or Keith. Why?

Because they were the only two guys he knew were gay. And they were in space. And Lance was panicking because he was starting to realise that he might be attracted to guys.

Sure he could talk to Hunk but to his knowledge, Hunk was straight. And as much as he would want to talk to him about it, Lance didn't want to worry him and Hunk wouldn't understand if he was straight. He couldn't talk to Pidge because well... They weren't a guy and Lance didn't think they would want to hear about his private thoughts in any way possible. He needed to talk to someone he knew was open, out and honest. So. Shiro or Keith.

Lance groaned and flopped on to his bed, hands in his hair. He didn't know who to go to. Shiro would be a good choice because he's reliable and everything. But he would be that type of dad that would tease him a little. Lance didn't really wanna get teased about this. Now Keith would be good because he's honest but what would he do? They were rivals, right? Lance sighed and hugged his pillow, thinking. Well they might not be rivals now... Lance hummed and chuckled. They could be considered friends now. Lance liked their playful challenging and he didn't mind when Keith won.

He actually enjoyed it all. ...

Okay Keith might be the better option here.

Lance sat up and sighed. "Alright. I can do this. And if this backfires, Shiro is always my next option.." Now he just needed to catch Keith alone. And he knew exactly where he was.

**Time Skip**

Lance walked into the training room to find Keith obviously using the training simulator. Surprisingly to even himself, he waited patiently for Keith to finish the level. It gave him a chance to collect his thoughts and-

Keith let out a battle cry, swinging his sword fluidly across, spinning to slash the Altean robot and grunting as he defended himself. Lance felt his face starting to warm up as he found himself watching the paladin, muscles tensing through the thin black shirt. Sweat dripped down Keith's pale skin.

Okay. Okay. Maybe this was a bad idea. Keith was always hot during training. (Not like Lance watched him sometimes or something...) No. He had to do this. He needed to figure out this part of himself. Keith slashed his sword out and the robot stilled, collapsing. He smirked and straightened up and wiped his brow from sweat. Lance couldn't help but clap, grinning.

"Nice one Samurai." Said Lance, leaning back against the wall. Keith turned surprised.

"Thanks. What are you doing here? Want to train?" Asked Keith. Lance shook his head and rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. "Uh no actually... I..." Lance looked away and shuffled nervously. Quiznak, this was harder than he thought! Keith picked up on the nervousness easily and walked over, putting his bayard away and resting his hands on his hips.

"Lance? I know we aren't very close but I can tell when you're nervous. What's up?" Asked Keith almost a little worried. Lance chuckled and ran a hand through his hair. "First off, we are close I guess. We're friends. And second, I dunno how to tell you but could we go somewhere a little more private? I... I don't really want anyone to overhear this conversation..." Said Lance. Keith raised an eyebrow but nodded. "Sure. Let's go to my room. I need to shower anyway. And what happened to the whole rivalry thing then?" Asked Keith as they left the training room. Lance looked away embarrassed.

"I dunno.. But I mean we don't fight anymore and I kinda like the challenges we have. It's fun. So I guess we're friends now. I mean unless you only think of me as a rival then-" Keith laughed, cutting Lance off. Lance went silent and stared at the paler boy in awe. "Lance. I never thought of you as a rival you dumbass. I was annoyed you even thought of me as a rival, y'know? And sure. I guess... I guess we are friends." Said Keith amused. Lance cracked a smile.

The journey to Keith's room was silent after that. It was a somewhat comfortable silence. Though the air of nervousness still lingered. They arrived at Keith's room and walked in. Lance started fidgeting nervously and stared at his feet. Keith frowned slightly, worried at Lance's unusual silence.

"I'll just be a few minutes in the shower. Make yourself comfortable." Said Keith, grabbing a towel and walking into the bathroom. Lance nodded and sat down on the bed. He heard the shower start and he took a breath.

"Get yourself together Lance. It's just Keith. This is just advice. He's not going to think you're an idiot." Mumbled Lance to himself. He sat in silence and looked about the room. It was sorta neat despite the jacket clearly being thrown into room and dumped on the floor and Keith's boots lying next to them. Lance leaned back, trying to relax. The door opened and Lance jumped, straightening up as Keith walked out, damp and with only a towel around his waist. Lance could feel the heat rising on his face as he quickly looked away.

"D-Dude! Put some clothes on!" Exclaimed Lance as avoiding looking at Keith. Keith rolled his eyes. "We're both boys Lance. And you're straight." Chuckled Keith. Lance hesitantly looked over at Keith.

"Yeah uh Keith. That's what I wanted to talk about. I think I might not be straight?" He said nervously, eyes widened as he gets an eyeful of Keith's chest before focusing on his face. Keith froze and stared in surprise at Lance.

"Wait what? You think you're not straight? As in- attracted to boys?" Asked Keith. Lance looked away and nodded. "Y-yeah but I don't know. Y'know? And I didn't know who else to talk to cause Hunk is straight to my knowledge, Pidge isn't a guy, Allura and Coran aren't human, and Shiro would dad tease me." Said Lance, fidgeting nervously. Keith stared before catching on, understanding Lance's quietness. He quickly pulled his boxers and sweatpants on under his towel before letting it drop and sitting down beside Lance. "Well... I'm not the best person to come to for advice but I'll help. Why... What is attractive to you in a guy? Lets start there." Asked Keith. Lance blinked and thought, looking down.

"I think... their hands." Mumbled Lance shyly. Keith hummed, leaving it open for Lance to continue. "Their hands are always sturdy y'know? And- and their voices... so low and deep..." Sighed Lance, relaxing a little. Keith shuffled back on his bed so his back was leaning on the wall. Lance followed his lead, kicking his shoes off and tucking his knees under his chin. "I like their arms. The boys I've always met always have strong arms... and god muscles..." Hummed Lance, closing his eyes. Keith quirked an amused smile, his arm resting over his bent knee while his other leg curled under his knee. "I know it's obvious but abs are hot." Chuckled Lance, peeking over at Keith. Keith snickered. "Something we can agree on." Joked Keith. Lance nodded and smiled, closing his eyes again.

"Mhmm... Jaw lines too... But not too sharp y'know? Soft too... And eyes... could pierce into my very soul... so dark but so bright in their blue-grey colour-" Lance cut himself off with a gasp and covered his mouth, his eyes opening. Keith chuckled, oblivious. "So you have a type." Keith said amused. Lance face palmed before he could stop himself. "What the quiznak- I was talking about your eyes dumbass..." Mumbled Lance before biting his tongue. Keith choked out a gasp, hearing him and flushed red.

"W-what? You... You think my eyes are... attractive?" Said Keith surprised. Lance rolled his eyes. "Yeah. They're pretty." Said Lance, winking playfully. Keith chuckled and ignored his blushing. "Uh huh. Well all in all it does sound like you're attracted to guys." Chuckled Keith, looking away as he bit the inside of his cheek.

"Maybe even a specific guy..." Flirted Keith. Lance blushed and gasped.

"Are you flirting with me Mullet! I didn't know you even could!" Teased Lance, grinning. Keith flushed bright red. "Shut up! I can flirt! I just don't do it often!" Defended Keith. Lance laughed, blushing also. "You should. You seem pretty smooth. You could pick up a lucky guy on the planet we save next." Said Lance, nudging him. Keith coughed and looked away. " Yeah bad idea. I have my reasons to why I haven't flirted in awhile..." Said Keith. "Oh yeah? Need to practise on me or something? Or are you just not confident enough? Try me!" Teased Lance. Keith blushed and turned, leaning close and taking Lance's chin with his fingers gently. He kept the eye contact, gazing heavily into Lance's eyes.

"I don't flirt to play about.... I flirt for fun..." Murmured Keith lowly. Lance's face went bright red and he squealed, pulling back hurriedly.

"What the quiznak- Keith you sounded like some sex god there! How the-" Lance covered his face and Keith chuckled bashfully. "Yeah sorry... I can be a bit much. That's why I don't really flirt.." Explained Keith, leaning back. Lance shook his head and grinned, fanning his face with his hand.

"Dude. Do not apologise. Honestly that was hot. Like something outta a movie. I still stand by the fact you should flirt more. Anyway, what are you attracted to in guys? I'm kinda curious." Chuckled Lance. Keith relaxed a little and sighed. "Well I mean a lot of what you said is the same for me. But I like it when boys are soft too I guess..." Said Keith awkwardly. "C'mon dude. You gotta elaborate. It's just me." Said Lance with a smile. Keith shrugged. "I dunno... I've never talked about boys to someone before... I didn't really have any friends before Voltron... Shiro doesn't count since he's more a big brother to me." Said Keith casually. Lance crossed his legs and leaned forward.

"Well consider this your social life awakening. Lancey Lance shall be you're first best friend! We can talk about boys and all that fun stuff! I'll help you with social stuff and you can help me with my sexuality!" Exclaimed Lance with a kind smile. Keith stared before laughing happily. "Thought Hunk was your best friend?" He asked amused. "One can have more than one bestie. And Hunk is my best friend for different reasons. We've known each other for years. But I would be honoured to be your first best friend." Said Lance. Keith quirked a smile.

"Sure. That sounds... nice." Said Keith softly. Lance grinned, his heart unexpectedly hammering in his chest. Unknown to him, the same was happening to Keith.

Suddenly everything turned red as the ship's systems went onto red alert. Lance yelled out in surprise and went tumbling off the bed. "Lance!" Keith grabbed his arm before he hit the ground. The two stood up and Lance smiled. "Thanks Keith." Said Lance, his arm still being held. Keith smiled back.

" _Y'know what. I'm gonna take a risk._ " Thought Keith. He pulled Lance close and Lance swallowed hard.

"Wouldn't want the team's Sharpshooter to get hurt before we kick ass." Hummed Keith flirtatiously before letting him go and walking off to his door. Lance blushed and squealed. "You flirtatious bastard! You know I could show you how good a shot I am. Race you to our lions!" Flirted Lance, winking. Keith found himself grinning as they raced to their lions, Lance's shoes forgotten in Keith's room.

And that was only the start of the flirting and their growing relationship.


	2. Chapter 2 ~ Attraction

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Warning: Mature Language and Mature Subjects aka mentions of sex and fooling around]

A few weeks went by after the first conversation between Keith and Lance. Their heart to heart's didn't stop there and neither did the playful flirting. Even Hunk was starting to question what the hell was going on.

"You're all Bark and no Bite Kogane." Teased Lance after Keith playfully threatened to challenge him. Keith smirked. "I'll show you bite McClain." Flirted Keith, winking as he left the kitchen leaving only Hunk and Lance. Lance laughed and covered his face with his hand to hide his blushing. Hunk cleared his throat as he stirred whatever concoction he was trying to make.

"Lance. Okay what the hell is going on with you and Keith? Why are you two flirting?" Asked Hunk, getting straight to the point. Lance rolled his eyes, dropping his hand and leaning on the counter.

"We're just friends Hunk. I mean I flirt with you!" Defended Lance. "You've always done that because you're straight even if I'm not and you do so in a joking manner. Dude Keith is gay and you two have been flirting intensely for these past few weeks." Said Hunk rolling his eyes. Lance's jaw dropped and he slammed his hands down.

"Dude you're not straight?! Are you for real? I mean I support you- why didn't you tell me!" Exclaimed Lance surprised. Hunk put down the bowl and spoon onto the counter and laughed. "Lance. I'm pansexual. I just never really needed to come out. Didn't you know?" Laughed Hunk. Lance shook his head. "I thought you were straight. Wow. My life these few weeks could've been so much more different..." Said Lance, Hunk looked at him confused. "Buddy?" Asked Hunk a little worried. Lance gave him a smile and waved him off before leaving.

Lance walked down the hall, deep in thought. He was pretty sure he wasn't straight but he still felt doubtful. Wouldn't he of known he wasn't straight sooner? He used to know the hottest of guys before Voltron so how come he was only realizing it now?

"Lance?" Lance looked to see Pidge eyeing him confused and he realized he had walked into the lions' hanger.

"Hey Pidge. Sorry I was just thinking just now." He said, sitting down. Pidge nodded and fiddled with some technology.

It was silent and Pidge soon brought it up. "Okay what's on your mind dude? You're quiet and it's bothering me." Said Pidge. Lance shrugged.

"I dunno. Just a lot of things.... Do you ever question who you are?" Asked Lance. Pidge rolled their eyes. "All the quiznaking time. I mean, yeah I know I'm not a guy or a girl but I still don't know who I'm into. Matt used to tell me everyone figures it out at different stages and ages." Admitted Pidge. Lance looked surprised at them. "Really? But you seem to have it all together. And your brother seems really smart." Said Lance. Pidge chuckled, pushing up their glasses. "Yeah dude. If anything it's a good thing y'know? Constantly learning about myself and all. And yeah Matt is smart. He helped me a lot. He told me that he didn't start figuring himself out until his last year in the Garrison." Said Pidge. Lance nodded and thought for a second, a smile growing on his face.

"Woah I... Honestly that helps. Thanks Pidge." Said Lance getting up. Pidge looked at him confused but amused. "No problem I guess?" Chuckled Pidge before Lance left. Lance smiled, feeling reassured but still a little in doubt. He found himself knocking on Keith's door like he had done several times the past few weeks.

"Come in!" Lance walked in, Keith sitting on his bed and sharpening his blade. Lance walked over and flopped on to the bed.

"What's up?" Hummed Keith. "If I'm not straight, what am I? I still like girls, I'm pretty sure I like guys too and I'm not closing off the possibility of other people who are in between and all. Cause gender is messy too." Huffed Lance. "That's true. And you could be Bisexual or Pansexual or something else." Said Keith casually. Lance sat up, eyes wide. "I forgot about Bisexuality! Oh my god Keith you genius!" Exclaimed Lance, face like someone had just told him the answer to life itself. Keith smiled amused, putting away his knife safely. "How do you forget a whole sexuality?" Chuckled Keith.

"Shut up! One of my cousins is Bisexual but I never thought I was- but it all makes sense now! Keith I'm Bi!" Squealed Lance grabbing his shoulders. Keith's cheeks went pink and he chuckled. "Good for you Lance. Glad you've figure it out." He said softly. Lance smiled brightly before realizing how close he was leaning in. And how Keith wasn't pushing him away. They went quiet and Lance cocked his head to the side, shuffling into a more comfortable position so he could stay close.

"Keith? Can I ask a kinda personal question?" Asked Lance. Keith nodded. "Yeah what is it?" Lance bit his lip and blushed. "What's it like to kiss a boy? I... I mean if you have kissed anyone I mean..." Asked Lance, unusually shy. Keith blushed. "I have... And... It's nice.. Familiar in a way but unfamiliar... It's usually a soft type of rough feeling..." He described. Lance pressed his lips together in interest.

"Yeah? Have you done other stuff? What's it like being with a boy?" He asked softly. "It's.. well I've done plenty I guess. Wouldn't say I've had sex though. Messed around but never fucked or been fucked. It's fun I suppose..." Admitted Keith, shrugging shyly. Lance nodded and glanced at the pair of lips in front of him. "What's attractive about guys to you? Y'know you never answered that." Said Lance. Keith chuckled and looked away.

"Well... aside from the obviousness of abs and all... I like it when boys are soft... I like boys that have warm skin..." He answered softly. Lance gasped as he felt Keith's fingers trail over his wrist. Keith swallowed nervously as they shared eye contact again. "I like boys that are gentle... dainty in a way only a boy can be... I like how masculine a boy can be. Even in the most feminine of situations...Their kind sharp eyes... How soft their lips look..." Whispered Keith, his eyes dropping to gaze at Lance's lips before looking away.

"Keith..." Whispered Lance, unsure of what to say. It was obvious in the attraction Keith held towards Lance and Lance couldn't help but hold the same attraction towards Keith. Keith hesitantly made eye contact again and they both bit their own lips.

"What are we doing...?" Whispered Keith. "I don't know... but... I don't want to stop... I..." Whispered Lance back shyly. They started leaning in slowly, almost scared. "Lance... I... I think you're eyes are pretty too." Whispered Keith. Lance's eyes widened, his cheeks going red. Keith bit his lip before continuing. "I think you're strong. I think you're soft. You're warm and-" Keith sucked in a gasp of air, blushing. Lance smiled shyly. "K-Keith... I..." The two gazed at each other shyly unsure of what to do. "Lance... you wanted to know what it's like to kiss a boy right?" Asked Keith softly. Lance nodded shyly. Keith bit his lip.

"Can I show you?" Whispered Keith. Lance's eyes fluttered before opening wide as a blush rose on his cheeks while he gasped. Keith swallowed hard, his mouth going dry with his nerves. Lance gazed at him shyly before nodding.

"Yes." He whispered. Keith blushed and Lance closed his eyes shyly, smiling. "I trust you. And if my first kiss with a boy had to be with anyone... I'm glad for it to be you..." Whispered Lance. Keith gazed softly at him, smiling before leaning close and closing his eyes.

"I'm glad to be the first boy to kiss you." Whispered Keith even more quietly though Lance still heard him.

He didn't get a chance to respond when Keith press their lips together softly. Lance gasped into the kiss. Keith slowly took Lance's hand into his own. Lance smiled and leaned into the kiss further, his free hand moving on to Keith's shoulder. He tilted his head, kissing back just a little firmer. Keith gasped but pushed closer, his free hand moving to rest on Lance's waist. The two savoured the kiss before unfortunately they had break apart for air. They stayed close, noses brushing against each other.

Slowly they opened their eyes and gazed at one another.

"... Wow..." Whispered Lance. Keith smiled and blushed. "Wow indeed." Murmured Keith softly. They stared at each other softly before Lance broke the silence again. "I'm totally into guys now. Holy quiznak. You're an amazing kisser." Said Lance softly. Keith blushed and laughed. "And you're lips are just as soft as they look." Murmured Keith softly. Lance blushed and giggled shyly, his head falling on to Keith's shoulder.

"Flirt..." Mumbled Lance amused. Keith bit his lip and pulled him into his arms. "I mean it... Your lips are the softest lips I've ever seen or kissed..." Said Keith. Lance stared at him in surprise, his cheeks red and his mouth partially open. Keith swallowed hard and went for the kill. He moved forward, taking Lance's lips into a wanton kiss while he closed his eyes. Lance's eyes widened, not realizing Keith would be so open. Though he couldn't complain as he pulled him closer with his arms around his neck, squeaking as they both tumbled in a heap. Lance felt his back hit the bed, eyes shut tightly as he kissed back.

"Paladins! I need you all in the control room!" Allura's voice rang through the castle's speaker system. "Aww c'mon!" Yelled Lance without thinking. The two froze before bursting into laughter. "C'mon, we shouldn't keep Allura waiting." Chuckled Keith, getting up and off Lance. Lance smiled, following his lead and sat up on the bed.

"Oh yeah? What's in it for me?" Flirted Lance, winking. Keith blushed and smirked, knowing how to handle him. "A reward of course. Only if you behave." Flirted Keith, winking back before turning to leave. Lance smirked and got up, following him and quickly squeezing his ass playfully as he whispered into Keith's ear. "Only if that reward has something to do with that sweet ass." Giggled Lance before zooming off. Keith squealed surprised and chased after an amused Lance.

"Oh you'll wish it was only my ass you sly dog!" Yelled Keith. The two laughed as they ran down the corridors. Lance smiled.

Whatever was happening between them, he was glad it was this.


	3. Chapter 3 ~ Admittance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Warning: Mature Language]

Life since the full realization of his Bisexuality had been... interesting to Lance.

He didn't really tell anyone after Keith. Didn't know how. But he didn't really think about it. After all, the others didn't really come out.

Lance hummed and smiled a little while he helped clean the kitchen after one of Hunk's food experiments exploded. Not that he minded about not saying, of course. Keith was still flirting with him and it was fun. Seeing how the others reacted was fun to say the least.

But Lance was starting to realize, their relationship was probably more than best friends who kissed a few times in private and openly flirt and privately find each other attractive- oh.

Lance froze and blushed. Maybe they weren't just friends... Maybe he wanted to be more than best friends…

He shook his head and continued bending over a little as he scrubbed the counter. Focus. He needed to focus.

"Jeez what were you trying to make Hunk?" Joked Lance, scrubbing harder. Hunk chuckled. "

I guess bread? I was trying to make dough so I could eventually make all sorts. Like garlic knots..." Said Hunk nonchalantly though grinning. Lance gasped. "You were trying to make garlic knots! Hunk you're the best!" Exclaimed Lance. Hunk chuckled.

"I try." Said Hunk winking. Lance smiled. "Thanks Hunk. You're a great friend." Said Lance. "You too Lance." Said Hunk kindly with a smile.

"What happened in here?" Asked Keith. Hunk chuckled sheepishly. "I tried to make dough. It exploded." Explained Hunk. Lance snickered. "It went everywhere. Coran freaked." Said Lance. Keith snickered.

"That must've been quite the mess. Need some help? I was going to train but my time could be spent better by helping you two." Said Keith casually. Hunk sighed in relief. "Would you? Lance and I have been making good progress but another hand would be very appreciated." Said Hunk. "Oh my god Keith you're an angel! Thank you!" Exclaimed Lance. Keith chuckled. "It's no problem." He said.

Lance continued to scrub the counter as he watched Keith take off his gloves so they wouldn't get dirty. He held his breath as Keith bit into the leather and pulled it off with his teeth.

Holy shit. That was hot.

Lance stared and felt the blood rush to his cheeks as Keith did it again with the other glove. Keith turned, glove still in his mouth and raised an eyebrow and mouth curling into a smirk. Lance raised his eyebrow back in retaliation and winked. Keith chuckled and put both his gloves in his pockets.

"Take a picture. It'll last longer." Flirted Keith, smirking. Lance chuckled and leaned on the counter. "Why would I do that when I have the perfect view right in front of me? Pictures can never do a beautiful sight justice." Flirted Lance. Keith blushed and chuckled. "Talking from experience Lance? You must hate that cameras can't catch your beauty." Flirted Keith, winking before beginning to scrub off some dough. Lance choked out a gasp and stared at the counter, flushing bright red. Keith chuckled.

Hunk was silent.

"So. How long have you two been together?" Asked Hunk. Keith froze and Lance squealed. "Hunk-! I mean- We- We're not- Uh-" Stuttered Lance suddenly panicked. Oh no. It turned out Lance wasn't ready to come out like he had thought. And what were they?! Keith noticed and quickly jumped in.

"Hunk. We're not dating. Lance isn't gay. We're just being friendly." Answered Keith calmly. Lance swallowed, his chest constricting uncomfortably despite Keith telling the truth. Hunk raised an eyebrow before noticed the Lance avoiding his eyes. Worried, he simply accepted the excuse. "Alright. Sorry. Just assumed I suppose... You two have gotten pretty close that's all. It's nothing." Hummed Hunk before focusing on cleaning. Lance stared at the counter, taking deep breaths, and Keith eyed him worried.

"Lance?" Said Keith softly. Lance dropped his scrubbing brush and bolted out the room. "Lance!" Yelled Keith in shock. Hunk yelped in surprise and stared after him. "Shit- I'll go after him- Sorry Hunk!" Said Keith before running off after Lance. Hunk blinked at he watched him zoom off. "

Ohhh-kay then..."

Lance stumbled and slowed to a stop, leaning against the wall with one hand. His other gripped his knee as he sucked in air. He stared at the floor, mind going wild.

"Lance!" Lance tensed up and spun around. Keith quickly slowed and took a breath, collecting himself.

"What happened? You panicked-"

"What are we."

Lance's voice was rushed and tense. Keith stilled and went silent. Lance sucked in air. "Keith. What are we?" Asked Lance, calmer. Keith swallowed. "I don't know Lance. I'm not good with social stuff. You know that... I don't like opening up but you make it feel easy for me." Admitted Keith. "... What do you think we are?" Lance shuffled and looked at the ground.

"... I don't know either. But this... thing between us. I... I like it. God, do I like it... Keith it's so intense but you make it feel so... right. Like it's supposed to be like that." Said Lance softly. Keith's breathing hitched and he looked away. "Me too Lance. I... Lance I can't talk about this right now- I need some time." Said Keith, voice suddenly small and uncertain. Lance stared panicked. "Wait Keith- shit I'm sorry I-" Keith backed off as Lance reached for him. Keith looked at Lance.

"No it's not you. You didn't do anything wrong. I... I just need to think. Go to my room and think. I can't think right now- shit I'm sorry-" Keith bolted off and Lance stayed frozen, arm outstretched from trying to reach Keith.

"I fucked up." Whispered Lance. His arm dropped back down to his side. "I fucked up..." "

... Lance? I... I saw Keith just run down the corridor. Is everything okay?" Asked Shiro, walking over. Lance groaned and covered his face.

"No! Everything is not okay! I fucked up! Damn it- I shouldn't of even asked! I shouldn't of burdened Keith with my shit- If I hadn't of asked for advice, none of this would of happened! Why! Why couldn't I figure myself out by myself! Why did I need to burden Keith with helping me figure out I like boys!"

Lance's mouth kept spilling words out fast before locking in horror. His hands moved down to cover his mouth. Shiro blinked in surprise.

"Lance...? What are you saying?" Asked Shiro softly. Lance looked up at Shiro, his hands moving away from his mouth. Lance took a nervous breath, glancing away before peaking back at Shiro and spilling everything. Lance swallowed hard. Shiro gave him a comforting smile.

"Lance. First of all, I'm proud of you that you told me. I know that would've been hard to say." Said Shiro softly. Lance relaxed a little.

"It felt much more better to say it than I imagined... It's kinda obvious now though I guess. Just worried about him now though..." Sighed Lance. Shiro chuckled and nodded in agreement. "Yeah but hey. Lance don't worry about Keith. He doesn't let others in easily. He's probably overwhelmed with whatever he's feeling." Reassured Shiro.

"Alright... But neither do I? Shiro I don't know what to think or feel? It's so intense! These feelings are so strong and all I want is to be with Keith and-" Lance went still, his face growing hotter. "Shiro. Shiro- I think I like Keith. In a romantic way." Squeaked Lance, breathing heavy. Shiro smiled.

"Took you long enough. Don't panic though. It'll be alright." Said Shiro sensing the panic growing in Lance. Lance took a breath before nodding. "Yeah... yeah okay..." Lance sighed, his head dropping.

"... Can I ask a question?" Asked Lance quietly. Shiro nodded, rubbing Lance's shoulder comfortingly. "How... How do you come out? I really do want to tell the others but... I panicked and... I just don't know what to do." Sighed Lance. "I can't really tell you how. Everyone comes out differently. You know that." Sighed Shiro. "But only come out on your terms. Don't force yourself. You don't have to come out either. Just do what feels right." Lance nodded while in thought. "Okay... Thank you Shiro." Said Lance softly. Shiro smiled.

"It's no problem Lance. Now I'm heading to the control room. Allura wants to go over some strategies. You can join if you wish?" Said Shiro. Lance shook his head. "Nah... I think I'll go to the training room if it's free. Maybe I can clear my head that way. Try something different." Said Lance. Shiro nodded. "Alright. See you at dinner." Shiro patted Lance's shoulder before leaving. Lance watched him leave before sighing.

"Yeah... let's clear my head..." Mumbled Lance before leaving the corridor to train.

**Time Skip**

Lance hummed thoughtfully as he padded into the dinner hall, hair damp from the shower he had taken after training. Everyone, even Keith, was sat at the table. Plates of food were set and one was waiting for him. Keith avoided any eye contact but Lance ignored the hurt it gave him. Lance knew Keith was just unsure and maybe nervous or scared. So, Lance knew what he was going to do.

"Hey Lance. You okay now?" Asked Hunk as Lance sat down beside him at the end of the table, Keith sitting at the corner. Lance could catch Keith eyeing him nervously at the corner of his eye. Lance desperately stopped himself from simply reaching under the table to hold Keith's hand.

"Yeah. Sorry I ditched you. I just... I think I got overwhelmed." Said Lance, hesitating in eating. "Nah it's alright. Coran ended up helping me. But you sure you're okay? You... I dunno. You seem like you have something you need to say." Said Hunk. Lance took a breath. Yeah. He could do this. It's on his terms. He could back out but he didn't want to.

"Actually... yeah. Um guys? I kinda have something to tell you all..." Said Lance, raising his volume a little so that the other's would pay attention. They all turned from their own conversations to Lance.

"Everything okay Lance? What is it?" Asked Allura. "Yes you seem nervous." Said Coran. Lance sucked in a breath and shakily stood up. "It's nothing major... I know I don't have to say this like... like this. You all proved that but.. But I just want to be honest with all of you... so..." Stuttered Lance, fiddling with his fingers. Shiro gave him a reassuring smile and Keith's eyes locked on Lance's. Lance blushed, relaxing as he focused on Keith.

"What is it buddy?" Asked Hunk. "Yeah? I'm... confused." Said Pidge. Lance bit his lip nervously, words tumbling from his mouth.

"I... I... I'm bisexual- and I like Keith!"

Lance covered his mouth and turned bright pink. Keith dropped his fork and it clanged against the plate. Keith's face also turned pink. It went silent. Lance groaned embarrassed. "Okay. I didn't mean to admit the second part in front of you all... But yeah... I like boys and girls. And specifically... Keith." Said Lance, voice high and shy.

"That's great buddy! I'm so happy you felt comfortable to tell us!" Exclaimed Hunk. Hunk chuckled and Lance quirked a smile. "Well about being Bisexual." Teased Hunk. "Nice one. Happy for you." Chuckled Pidge. Allura smiled. "I'm glad you told us. We all support you." She chuckled. "I'm proud of you my boy!" Exclaimed Coran. "Coran took the words out my mouth." Joked Shiro. Lance smiled before biting his lip as Keith stared at him.

"So... Keith. You're quiet? Thoughts on Lance's bisexuality." Hummed Pidge, teasingly. Keith blushed.

"I already knew-" Blurted Keith before tensing up. Lance froze and frantically waved his hands. Everyone apart from Keith, Lance and Shiro, all stared at the blushing paladins. "Keith! Don't tell them that!" Exclaimed Lance. "I didn't mean to! I panicked!" Exclaimed Keith. Pidge had wide mischievous eyes while Hunk's face was completely blank. "Is this connected to you two consistently flirting?" Giggled Allura. Coran hummed intrigued as he twirled his mustache. Lance and Keith became redder. "Uuuuuh sorta?" Said Lance unsure. Shiro snickered.

"You mean hundred percent yes? Which is also linked with you two running off after missions? That you said consisted of heavy making out?" Teased Shiro. Lance shrieked and Keith stood up. "Shiro! Nooo! Don't expose me like this!" Exclaimed Lance.

"You told Shiro!? How much did you tell him!" Exclaimed Keith. "I might have spilled everything?" Squeaked Lance. "Lance!" Lance covered his face at Keith's yell. "What was I supposed to do! You ran off in panic after I kinda spill my heart out and Shiro's the first one who finds me and asks what happened?" Said Lance, loud and high pitched.

"Maybe not tell him everything because he knows everything about me and that I like you!?"

It went silent between Lance and Keith, the others chuckling at them.

"You like me? Like- you mean like-like me?"

Lance's voice was quiet, soft and shaky. Keith blushed, rubbing the back of his neck. "... yeah. I have for a while. Since the first time we kissed I think for definite...." Admitted Keith shyly. Lance stared.

"But- you ran off-"

"I panicked. My heart was going fucking crazy. I'm shit at feelings so I ran." Keith's voice was soft and almost breathless. Lance stared at him in silence. The others went quiet to listen them.

"Kiss me." Whispered Lance. Keith blushed bright red. "Lance?!" Exclaimed Keith quietly. "I said. Kiss me. For God's sakes- if you mean it then kiss me! In front of everyone!" Said Lance, his volume raising as he straightened up to his full height. Keith's eyes widened before narrowing in determination.

Lance felt Keith's hands on his shoulders before he got pulled down fast and hard. Their lips crashed into each other, Lance's hands clutching the back of Keith's shirt tightly. Keith leaned up on his tip toes, hands in Lance's hair. Their lips moved hard in a flurry of heat. They moved in instinct, lips locking in a rhythm they both knew better than anything. Pidge shrieked and cheered loudly.

"Finally!" Shiro whistled playfully and Hunk laughed. Allura giggled and Coran chuckled. Keith wobbled a little on his tip toes and Lance leaned further, kissing him softer. Keith lowered back on to his feet and kissed back. The kiss slowed down as they slowly pulled back, trying to make it last as long as possible. Keith leaned to steal Lance's lips again in a chaste kiss before pulling back. Lance leaned in to steal another and the two clutched each other, slowly pulling away from their lips. Lance's eyes fluttered open, unaware he had closed them. He saw Keith's eyes open and they stared at each other.

"Is that enough proof that I like you?" Murmured Keith. Lance sucked in a breath and smiled. "Plenty. Enough to be my boyfriend too... if you want..." Said Lance, going shy and softly. "Atta boy Lance!" Cheered Pidge. Hunk hissed at them to shush, making the Keith and Lance blush. Keith bit his lip and smiled. He wrapped his arms around Lance's waist and pulled him into a hug, his cheek resting at the top of Lance's chest right where he could hear his racing heartbeat.

"There's nothing else I want more in the universe. Yes. I'll happily be your boyfriend." Said Keith softly against the fabric of Lance's shirt. Lance blushed a darker red and hugged back. Shiro cheered.

"Finally! No more listening about how good Lance's ass looks!" Allura yelled out in laughter at Shiro's words as did Pidge. Keith pulled back from the hug bright red. "Shiro!" Exclaimed Keith. Lance chuckled and smirked.

"You think my ass looks good?" Teased Lance. Keith shook his head embarrassed but Lance simply smiled and kissed his forehead. "Well I think your ass looks good too. Now shouldn't we finish having dinner?" Said Lance, sitting down. Keith blushed and nodded, sitting back down in his seat. The commotion died down and the team finished eating dinner. Lance and Keith shared many glances with blushy smiles and nudging each other's feet.

Afterwards, the two walked down the corridors together towards their rooms while holding hands.

"Do you wanna go back to your room? Or mine?" Asked Keith shyly. Lance rubbed the back of his neck and smiled. "Let's go to yours." Said Lance. Keith nodded and pulled Lance into his room once they got to the door. Lance hummed amused as he had a thought.

"Hey, We're back to the place where it all star- Mhmm.."

Keith cut Lance off by pulling him gently into a kiss. Lance closed his eyes and smiled into the kiss. Keith hummed and pulled back.

"Sorry... Wanted to kiss you since dinner..." Murmured Keith softly, looking away. Lance chuckled and kissed Keith's cheek. "Well I'm not complaining..." Teased Lance. Keith blushed and smiled. The two moved to sit on the bed and Lance bit his lip. "Hey Keith? Do you want to cuddle maybe?" Asked Lance. Keith blushed and kicked his boots off. He shuffled into the bed and opened his arms.

"Take your shoes off and get over here Sharpshooter." Said Keith bashfully. Lance grinned and kicked his shoes off before eagerly snuggling into Keith's arms. Keith chuckled and hummed happily.

"You're so warm. You're like a human heater." Chuckled Keith. Lance chuckled. "Thank the Cuban Sun for that." Said Lance. "Thank you Cuban Sun for making my boyfriend nice and warm and cuddly." Teased Keith. Lance snickered and smiled. "Thank my mamá for the cuddly part. She always gave the best hugs." Said Lance. "I will. How about me? Does this hug come into the list of best hugs?" Asked Keith playfully. Lance smiled at Keith softly. "Definitely a close second. Not even my boyfriend can beat my mamá. But its very close." Said Lance. Keith smiled. The two fell into a comfortable silence, enjoying each other's warmth.

"... I'm glad it's you Keith. And I know my mamá would love you. I can't wait for this all to end for you two to meet." Whispered Lance softly. Keith swallowed and smiled, pulling Lance closer and hiding his face in Lance's shoulder. "She sounds lovely... I'm glad it's you too Lance. I know my Dad would've loved you too... I wish he could know how amazing you are." Whispered Keith. Lance hugged Keith tighter. "He sounds lovely too..." The two held each other and looked at each other. They smiled softly and leaned into a kiss. All their thoughts melted away as easy as ice cream on a sunny day.

They were happy. And that's all that mattered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaand- Done! I hope you enjoyed this!


End file.
